1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for making a seaweed roll, known as "norimaki" which is one of the sushi varieties in Japan, by placing a seaweed sheet, a bed of rice, and a core material on a base plate and first through third turn plates and angularly moving the turn plates.
2. Description of the Related Art
In has been the customary practice to make a seaweed roll by successively placing a seaweed sheet, a bed of rice, and a core material, in the order named, on a bamboo rolling mat, and manually rolling them up. It requires a high level of skill and experience to make a desired seaweed roll of good appearance with the core material positioned in its center. The quality of seaweed rolls varies from person to person, and the efficiency of a process of manually making seaweed rolls is generally low.
Some professional sushi bars and sushi takeout shops have automatic seaweed roll making apparatus for mass-producing seaweed rolls. However, such automatic seaweed roll making apparatus take up a large installation space, require a complex maintenance service, are highly expensive, and fail to make seaweed rolls as efficiently as expected.